


Taking you Down

by NiaChase



Series: Help Me!! [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Fire, Hand Jobs, Hell, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Pedophilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Twisted love, Undead, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: "I have been thinking about what you want from me. I might help you. But only if you promise one thing."Brian graze my cheek softly. "What?" I asked, willing to do anything."Leave me out of it. Only you can help them. Not me."Brian's Reign Is Coming To An End





	1. The History of our Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this series. Hope you like this turn of events.

Darkness grew over the land surround by the force field and the once live people groan as they walked the empty street, looking for food...Human flesh. The people who lived, but was not escorted to the Sanctuary stayed in their home or basements, fear coiling in their bones.

Some wonder about their children that was at school when this happen, but the best thing they can do is hope for the best for their children. The people outside the force field wonder what was going on. Many riot in front of the white house and some cried out in outrage because they had family stuck in there. The president 'tried' to get rid of the force field, but 'fail.'

But all that meant nothing months later when the president fell ill and the disease fester inside, spreading to the people of new york. The vice president took charge and had the Army and Marines kill all the dead infected and escort the survivors out of danger. But we all know that didn't work. 

The infection spread until the midwest states blocked off anyone coming in the states and soon started to build a barrier that cut the country in half. The rescued people started changing after time and the people grew fearful and banned them to the east side.  


"That's why we are to stay on our side." The man said to the ten year old twin girls, seven year old boy, and a four year old boy. The twins was a funny pair. They was alike, but so different. They both had a nice a head full of hair and cute little pink outfits.

You could tell them apart by their eyes, one brown and the other hazel. The brown eyed little girl was sad. "That's so mean." She said. The man took her into his arms. The hazel eyed girl pouted. "Yeah, they don't know us. We're good people." She said. The man pull her in too and kissed her forehead.

The seven year old said nothing as his blue eyes search the ground with a pout. He was going to smart when he grows up. Just like his uncle. "People don't like having things they fear near them. So they get rid of them by any means." The man explained. He stood up and pick up the four year old, who laugh and smile, and walked towards his house. 

It took a while to clean the place out to make it livable again, but it was worth it. The kids follow behind, knowing it was dinnertime. The man open the door to a cute sight. A whole bunch of kids napping with two other adults all on the floor. He chuckled and put the the child down, but the other three wasn't done with me yet.

"Dad, What happen to the dead people? And what about those people who hid in basements? Everything fine now." The boy asked. Yep, just like his uncle. Wouldn't surprise me if he becomes like him. "Yeah, What happen?" The hazel eyed girl asked with a glare. Just like her uncle too. The man hoped she don't take the anger from the uncle as well.

The man sat on the couch and the three kids sat around him, the brown eyed girl sitting on his lap. She's always cuddly like her dad. "Well, it's a long story." The man said. The kids begged for him to share it.

The man laugh and thought back to that bus. That was a tough year. Pure hell. As he looked at the kids, he knew he'll soften a few things, but they deserve to know. "Well, it all started when my friends and I was on a bus...."


	2. Who To Trust (Allen)

The bus ride was longer than expected and Darrel fell asleep on my shoulder. I wonder what we were going to do now. We can't fight. We can't get out of this bus risking if one of us was going to die. And with everything that is going on outside, it safer for Darrel if we stay on this bus.

As we travel down the road, more buses line up behind us. "Finally. I was wondering about them. Anyway, welcome home." I ignore his tone and looked out the window. It was a big facility with a big dome at the rear. Many cars was parked there and what look like scientist stood outside beside a film that extended from the door.

"You mind telling my boy to wake up." I huffed and shook Darrel awake. Brian must be still piss at me even though all I did was give Darrel love and care. The trust was still growing. Darrel groan and looked at me. I nodded towards the window and Darrel turn to look. He sighed softly and stretched. "So this is hell. I expected it to be a bit more dramatic." Darrel said. 

Brian chuckled. "That what you are dear. A non-trans male who is four months pregnant is dramatic enough. Not to mention the side additions of your precious boytoy." I just realize he always call me boytoy. Does he not know my name? I looked at my friends and saw they was awake too and a bit nonchalant about this situation. 

Then again, being around Darrel means dealing with this crap. I guess once you think about it, this was expected. It was the matter of when. "Why are you attach to Darrel so much? He's mine now, not yours. He chose me, not you. For a pedophile, you sure are attach to a growing boy who is seventeen years old. You would think you got tired of him now that he's older."

Brian shrugged and turn to me, giving me his full attention. "The fact that you think Darrel belongs to you is funny. Like a father, I raised him how I want him to be and like a child, he became it. Like a lover, I gave him things and saved his ass, showing I care about him and like a lover, he gave me that bond. He have been mine since he was ten and soon it will be eight years since I had him. 

Do you honestly think Darrel will stay loyal to you? He might want to, but like a child and a lover to an father and a ex, they tend to come right back. That phone number in his phone right now should've gave you that hint. He's just with you now because his pregnant with your child." 

That rang true in my ears and my heart started beating faster. I didn't want to believe him, but like I said before, Darrel was still attach to Brian even if he didn't want to. Darrel held my hand and squeeze. "Don't believe him. I'm with you because I love you. Always and forever." I smile and kiss his forehead. I have to trust him.  


The bus pulled up to the film and the scientist attach it to the bus door. Then a blonde boy walked out with a blush and a smile. "Ah, there's my blondie." I looked at Darrel and saw him glaring at the boy. "Darrel?" I questioned. 

Darrel shook his head. "I saw him in the forest a few night before finding you in the hospital. Told him to get the police and stay away from Brian. I thought if he didn't police, the least he could do is stay away from Brian. He didn't listen." Darrel explain.

I wonder how the blonde boy met Brian. He don't seem to be hurt or under any control. Brian stood up and tap the bus driver. The stranger open the doors. My friend looked at me. Guess I'm going first. I got up from my seat with Darrel close behind and got off the bus.

The blonde looked scared once he laid his eyes on Darrel. Brian put an arm around the blonde. "No worries blondie. He's harmless." Darrel growl at the blonde before walking in front of me. I stayed close as we headed inside the facility.


	3. Let's get this ball rolling. (Brian)

I led them to an auditorium and made them sit down as the room fill up with teens and kids with a few I recognize from the club I ran. Their fear was still in there eyes as they talked to their friends. Things was going smoothly and I applaud myself for coming up with this. Now all I have to do is wait three more months till the president dies and this country will be mine.

I chuckled to myself quietly and watched Darrel look around as the room fill with frighten people. He must be coming up with something, but he looks lost and a bit hopeless. Maybe a bit angry. His eyes lock with mine and burn with hate. 

I motion to him to me and Darrel spoke with that boytoy of his before coming. Darrel needs to stop being attach to that boy and join me in ruling. I shook my head lightly. Give it time. "What do you want Brian?" Darrel asked. I put my hand on his shoulder and turn him around. 

"Knowing you, you are trying to come up with a plan. But look at all these people. You can't save all of them you know. I would hate for you to have blood on your hands, whether it them or our child." Darrel put a hand on his belly and glare at me. 

Should I kill that child or not? The thought of that child in his belly not mine made me antsy. But then again, what would Darrel do if it was my child in him? "There is no our. This is my child. Not yours." I watch the doors close behind the last people from the buses enter and blondie walk towards me.

"You keep believing that dream Darrel. But we both know how this is going to end." I grab one of Darrel's hand and kiss his knuckles. "It will end with me and you just as this started with me and you." I said a bit sternly.

Darrel snatch his hand from mine and saw his mind start working with what I said. Blondie looked between Darrel and I before speaking. "Sir, that's all the people from the buses and all exits is secure." I smile and kiss him lightly. A growl from Darrel interrupted us as blondie jump from Darrel and closer to me.

I chuckled and push blondie away. "What did I say blondie? He is harmless. He won't touch you. Now, why don't you have a seat where he was." I said and motion towards the seat Darrel got up from. Blondie nodded timidly and left quietly. I looked at Darrel. "Careful, you might be showing your jealousy." "Shut up." 

I grab Darrel's arm and we walked on top of the stage. Time to give these people a show. "Stay here." I told Darrel before walking up to the mic. A whole room of teens and brats all speaking at once and a few crying. 

I rolled my eyes and snap my fingers and all the talking and crying stopped. Everybody stared at me a bit frighten now. I looked over to Darrel shock face. I wink at him before speaking into the mic.  


"Congratulations. You has survive to first phase into the new world. Sadly, your parents and family who was not on the bus has not." Most wore shock face and a few started crying. Weaklings. 

"Some of you will die today because you are weak and weaklings are not accepted in this sanctuary. Just for encouragement for you to fight, this is what you will turn into when you die." I snap my fingers and two of my workers came out with two undead people caught with an animal control catching pole. 

The wire around the undead neck was tight as it kept them from turning around to attack their capturers. But then they caught sight of Darrel and I and started reaching towards us, growling and snarling as black blood came from their mouths. I spare a glance at the boytoy and saw he was held back by his friend hand. This was good. 

"Anyone who thinks this is fake may come up and pet them." No one came up, but I knew someone out there thinks so. "Oh well, but they are still hungry." I grab Darrel's arm and through him close to the undead. Darrel yelp and tried to crawl back, but with an outstretched of my hand towards him, Darrel couldn't move. The undead went wild and tried to reach Darrel.

"Stop! Please!" Darrel cried out as his fought my power to no avail. I stretch my other hand towards Darrel's friend and family and kept them seated. The boytoy was already in mid change. I wanted Darrel to learn. I faced the crowd and spoke over Darrel's pleads. 

"This is what happen to people who disobey me. You will be punished and maybe even die, consequences be damn." I growl into the mic. "I'm sorry! Please! Help me!" Darrel cried. Tears stream down his face with a hand on his belly. 

He didn't risk turning into a wolf, but I wasn't counting on his to do it anyway. I let two free and watched Lander turn into a wolf and got in front of Darrel while the toy wings and tail sprout out and he beheaded the undead with his wings and stood in front of Lander and Darrel. Both Lander and the toy breathe heavily and Darrel cried quietly. 

I looked out to the crowd. "That is what you become if you are strong enough. I suggest you take this route, but some of you will die. Some of y'all will become warriors like the winged one. Some of y'all will become the protectors like the wolf. And some of y'all will become breeders, no matter the gender, like the pregnant one who almost died. 

But no matter the title, you all will listen to me because I am the leader, the Alpha, and the commander. Now that we got that out of the way, by rows, exit through the doors to my right to start phase two of you transformation." I step away from the mic and held out my hand.

"Darrel." I said sternly. With a whimper, Darrel got up and held my hand, sparing a glance back at Lander and the toy. "I suggest y'all help your friends. After all, they are up first." I chuckled lowly as I walked with Darrel out the door to my right to see the process. I love my new powers.


	4. Mood Swings (Darrel)

Brian almost kill me. HE ALMOST FUCKING KILL ME! Anger course through me as I held hands with the monster. I looked at him as we walked and wonder if it's best to risk my baby so I can hurt him. 

"Don't even think about it Darrel. Give me a reason and I'll will end your baby's life real quick. Now be a good boy and watch your friends take the serum. You better hope they live." Brian said with a chuckle.

I watched my friends line up and started to worry. Allen and Lander walked past the scientist and waited at the end for the rest of our friends. Nick went first surprisingly. He looked at Lander and close his eyes.

I had no worries for Nick. He was strong-willed, a fighter and a good friend. Nick wince as the needle press against his neck, then slowly open his eyes, waiting for something to happen.

The scientist push him through and Lander visibly relaxed. Luke went next, throwing a glare towards Brian before cocking his head as the scientist gather the needle. He wasn't worried or scared, but he must feel like that all the time since he was a police officer.

He sighed in relief as he was pushed through. Daniel went next, also pissed but not worried. After the needle pierced his skin, Daniel held his head in pain. One of Brian's henchmen pulled out the pistol and waited for the change. They checked his eyes, then let him pass. I was concern for him, but he was okay so I settled. 

I heard a cursed of to my right and realize Bill was watching as well. I wished Brian got rid of Bill for a moment before changing my mind. He's my father for crying out loud. I shook my head and watched my friends. Zack went next and honestly, I wasn't worried for him. 

He was born a fighter and nothing like a serum was going to keep him down. He walked passed like it was nothing. I ignored Sarah mostly because she reminded me of Daniel a lot, but there was one person I was worried about. Andy. 

He was visibly afraid and he was known as everyone's kid brother. I release Brian's hand as Steven went next. There was a complaint as I walked in front of Andy, but Brian must've told that person to hush. Andy had tears in his eyes as Ryan reassure him that he would be okay. 

I moved Andy's head to the left and sniff his neck, almost feeling the blood that course through him. "Darrel?" Andy whimpered. Someone made Ryan go around Andy. I kissed his neck and said, "You'll live," before biting into his neck.

Andy cried out in pain and I held him close. His blood swirl in my mouth. I moan at the taste and ran my tongue over the bite mark. I was the living proof the serum works and it was in my DNA. If a bite from the undead contaminate a person, mine should be able to as well.

That has to be the reason why we didn't help to people who didn't make it in the bus. I lift my mouth from Andy's neck and looked at my work. It heal up nicely and it left four dots on his neck.

I back away and told the scientist to proceed as I walked back to Brian, who had an eyebrow raised and looked at Andy with interest. Andy held his neck on the side I bite and the scientist pressed the needle on the other. Andy groan and fell to his knees. 

Brian held out a hand and my friend watched in fear. Then slowly, Andy got back to his feet and I felt a strange sort of attachment to him. Andy's veins were black like the undead, but he wasn't dead. "I'm not dead." Andy groan out. They let him through and Ryan and Steven held Andy dearly.

"Amazing." Brian said breathless and watch me with a curious eye. I ran my tongue over my teeth, still tasting Andy's blood. I felt bonded to him in some way, not like I am to Allen, but in a controlling way. I looked at Andy. His blood was the only thing different, but he was alive and that what matters. It'll fade, hopefully. 

"Can I follow my friends?" I asked Brian. He was still thinking before he answered absently. "Yeah, sure. Blondie goes with you." I nodded and follow my friends with the nervous blonde. After a good distance, Ryan hugged me. "Thank you Thank you." Ryan whimpered. I smiled and hugged him back. "It's no problem." Ryan smiled and went back to holding Andy's hand. 

Allen came to me and kissed me softly with a smile before he turn his attention to the blonde. "What's your name?" Allen asked him. He looked shock that he's asked a question. "Um...Cody. But everyone here calls me blondie." Allen frown.

"That's a bit disrespecting, don't you think?" The blonde, Cody, shrugged. "If you're about to tell me how bad Brian is for me, don't bother. I already heard it from wolf-boy there." Talk about disrespect. 

Didn't Allen just address that issue of calling people by their name? The boy better be glad I won't turn wolf on his ass. Allen ignored it too. "Don't you think you should take advice from someone who already been with him?"

Cody, no...fucking blondie, glared at Allen. "He treats me better. I have a right to like who I want to like. So drop the subject already." I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "He's mine, not yours anymore." Blondie growl at me. I shrugged dramatically.

"Fine! Have him. I don't want him!" I shouted back. "Good!" Blondie shouted back at me. "Whatever!" I shouted. Then a scientist cleared his throat loudly and for so reason, I was mad at that as well. "Well damn. Your got something stuck in your goddamn throat? Shut the hell up!" I shouted at the scientist. 

Allen put a hand on my mouth. I glared at him. "Baby, something wrong?" He asked carefully. I move his hand away from my mouth and growl out, "I'm four months pregnant with a delusional fourteen year old blonde kid nagging me and a psychopath who is after my child. What the hell do you think?" 

Allen smiled like a goofball and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He said lovingly. I rolled my eyes. "Shut the hell up Allen. I love you too." Allen chuckled and I wish I could drop kick his ass. Being pregnant sucks.


	5. Revenge is Funny and Scary

"What are you doing?" My friend said to me. I smile as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I smile sheepishly as my daughter answered for me. "He was telling us a story. You guys got trap in a den!" She said happily. My friend rolled eyes and told the kids that dinner was ready. 

He waited till they left before it was just me and him left. "Have you heard word of them yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I just came back from talking with Steven. He's getting worried as well. 

We have to hope everything is running smoothly. The last thing we need is a civil war." I nodded and watched the sunset over the horizon. I hope he was okay talking to the humans. "Why were you telling that story? You know it's not fit for kids." 

I smile at him and said, "They deserve to know what their dads went through. And I soften a few things." The man rolled his eyes. "You know he's going to kill you once he finds out you telling these kids. You're going to give them nightmares."

I walked inside to a lot of kids eating on the table and Nick getting off the floor. The other guys was still sleep. "What happen?" Nick said sleepily. Lander chuckled and kissed Nick's cheek. "You did a horrible job at babysitting." Nick smile as he looked at his daughter eating at the table.

"I think Angela thinks I did good." He respond cockily. "Where's the baby boy Nick?" Nick looked around, then started panicking. "Oh my gosh, Lander, I lost our boy!" Lander watched Nick look under couches and in the other rooms and laugh silently.

"You know where Joseph is, don't you?" I whispered to Lander. Lander nodded with a smile. "This is what he gets after two days of not helping me." I was confused. "Why didn't he?" I questioned. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"Lack of sleep I understand. But after that time when Joseph got sick and the diapers been messy, he absolutely hates the messy parts of taking care of him. So that meant I had three days of constant crying, changing and feeding. He had this coming for a while." 

I snickered and shook my head. "Where is he?" I asked. "He's coming through that door in about ten minutes." Nick came up to Lander, still in a panic. "I'm so sorry Lander! I can't find him!" Lander held Nick with a small smile. "Why don't you go find Steven? Everything will be alright." 

Nick nodded and left quickly. "He's with Steven, isn't he?" I asked with a smile. Lander nodded and walked to the table the kids ate. "Daddy, can you tell us the story now?" My son asked. "Yeah daddy. How did you make out?" My brown eyed little girl asked.

"No, What happen to the bad guy? He's so mean." My hazel-eyed girl asked. I looked at Lander and smiled. Lander shrugged and motion for me to go ahead. "Well, they threw us in the sanctuary where there was no escape."


	6. Sanctuary (Allen)

Cody and Darrel left after the scientist made me and my friends get in this large elevator and took down and to the side until we appeared in the large dome. It was weird how it looked. There was a big concrete wall splitting the place in half. 

On our side was open land with three large buildings and a staircase that led to the top of the wall. Something told me that I didn't want to know what was on the other side. My friends and I got out and the big elevator close behind us. We looked at each other before heading toward the three buildings first. 

The first one was three stories tall with a few windows. "So... What do we do?" Nick asked. "We make a plan of action. Clearly we're not leaving from this place and a lot of people is coming. Not to mention all of them are scared and confused." Lander said absolute.

He did run the Club full of people, it makes since he would know what to do. He looked at me and said, "You and I are going to run this place since we have a good understanding of what's happening.

I'll come up with a plan with this place while you explain and teach them how to use their abilities and figure out what is over that wall. Brian isn't kind enough to just let us live here without any of his tricks."

I nodded and heard the elevator coming. "It's best if you fly over and let them see. It will make what you say more believable and you won't have many confront you." Lander said before walking into the building. Ryan stood behind and told me that he would go with me. 

I was grateful I wouldn't go alone. I held him close and flew over to the people as they walked out the elevator. They was scared and two kids were crying. I felt bad for them and landed in front of them. Ryan separated from me and waited for me to speak. 

These people were teenagers and early adults pulled from school and watched people die like we did. I curse Brian to hell for ruining people's lives. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I know you are scared and what happen earlier doesn't help, but we're here to help you and hopefully make this transition smooth as possible. Any questions?" 

They all came at me at once. I held up my hands and tried to tell them one at a time, but they didn't listen. "Quiet! Sheesh, he's only one guy. One at a time!" Ryan yelled out and they quiet down. I was again grateful even though I heard ringing in my left ear. "Are you working for them?" Asked one boy.

He looked like a good kid with his collar shirt and pulled up pants. "No, we're not working for him. But we have dealt with him for almost a year." I answered. "When can we go home?" Said a small boy. 

He looked at least six years old. I shared a look with Ryan, who looked saddened by the question. I squatted down to his level and looked at him in his green eyes. "It will be awhile before we can go home. But in the meantime, I'm going to take care of you. Is that okay?" I asked softly. 

The boy wiped his eyes and dried his hand on his pokemon shirt. He nodded softly and gave me a soft hug. The rest of the group looked sad and had decency to not ask more questions at the moment.

I picked up the boy and Ryan pat my arm. "I got the next group." He told me. I thanked him and walked the group the the three story building. Steven took over the group and led them inside. The small boy didn't like that he was leaving me, but after promising him I will be back and gave him a small hug, I left to check out the wall and pass Nick who headed towards the elevator to take the next group.

I flew over to the wall and landed on the walkway on top of the wall. On the other side made me go pale. The place was dark and dim and pretty creepy with broke down houses and small markets, which confused me. I walk the length of the wall but stop once I realize that connected to the wall was doors. Would Brian open it? What was suppose to be on the other side?

I got my answer when a creepy laugh overhead echo throughout the place. Two twin doors open and pour out was the flood of the infected. There bodies marked with their darkened veins, black blood pouring from their mouths, eyes dark and animalistic. 

They saw me on top of wall and ran towards me, hitting the wall with no hesitation. Skulls crack against the wall, some stomping over others, their hands bloody as they scratch at the wall, growling and yelling at me. Then a howl came from the door and everyone paused, even the dead. 

By the door was one guy. He was different in a scary sense. He looked dead, but he didn't act like it. He glare at me held my eyes. I didn't like that he was out.

He walk out the door and into one of the broken houses and the infected continue roaring against the wall. I look back at my group. They stared at me with fear. My eyes searched for Lander and part of me hope he have a plan because we have a serious problem.


	7. The plan to get my baby back (Brian)

I watch as the infected flood into the dome. They were lucky I'll give them a few days rest and let them develop before I release them. I can be kind...sometimes. Then I looked at my prodigy by the door and declaring the Alpha role. He was a strange one.

He was dead, but alive in a way. He had a working brain, but dead organs. I still didn't know what to make of him, but it was best to put him there while Darrel stayed up here. No point of placing Darrel in danger with him around. It was bad enough I kept blondie around Darrel.

There was a fight waiting to happen and I wanted to see it, but even then, I knew I wouldn't let nothing happen to Darrel or his kids. Speaking of them, they enter the room with an annoyed expression. Blondie was already glaring at Darrel and his pregnant belly. 

I should really keep an eye on him. I motion a doctor over and made Darrel sit down. "Got to make sure your baby is doing well." Darrel said nothing and glare at me. 

Blondie stood next to me with his arms crossed. The doctor lifted Darrel's shirt and exposed his belly. I rub my hand on his belly softly and Darrel looked away with a blush.

The doctor placed the gel on his belly and use a probe so we could see the picture on the screen. She move probe on the gel and we watch the baby's head appear. "Here's one." She said softly, pointing at one small head and body. 

But then she slid her finger across the screen and said, "Here's two. Congrats young man, you're having twins," with a smile. Darrel gasp and stared at the ultrasound. 

He looked like he wanted to cry, but he smile at the picture and ran a finger against the screen where his babies lay. "Hey there beautifuls." He said softly. I planted a kiss on his head and walked back to my one-way window and watch that boy and his friends take control.

He can't know about the kids situation. I finally have Darrel all to myself, and I won't have him get in my way. It'll take time with Darrel to push him of of his mind, but possible.

I just need someone to distract that boy. I glance back at blondie, who was eyeing Darrel in a dark way. I smile. Bingo. "Blondie, come with me." As expected, Blondie was happy and Darrel watch us leave with a bit of jealousy. This was too easy. 

I made sure to walk down the hallway, far from Darrel's ears. "I need you to do something for me gorgeous. It will need commitment." I stop and pulled him close. He blushed and nodded, clenching my shirt. "I want you to split Darrel and his toy apart. It will take a lot of deceit and I know Darrel would be able to do it easily, but I want to know if you can do it." 

Jealousy form in those eyes, but so was confusion. "Why? You already not allowing them see each other." He asked. I walked him towards the elevator. "Because I want to see Darrel hurt and broken just like you and what better way to do that than steal his happiness." 

When we arrive, he looked at me a bit worried. "Won't he just steal you from me?" I pressed a kiss to his lips. "The day he left me was the day he wasn't mine no more. Why do you think I kept you? I'm yours, not his." Another kissed to his lips.

He looked at me lovingly and I couldn't help but think that this was too easy. Blondie nodded and I smile. "In three days, I want you to use this elevator to go down and convince that boy that you are no longer with him. Once I see him falling for you or showing some sort of attachment, I will send Darrel, but he won't stay there long once he sees that boy is no longer love him no more.

That's when you done your job correctly. But make sure to not tell him about his kids. Understand baby?" Blondie smile and nodded. I might as well concrete it with sex with him so he won't have any doubts, but at least this will be the last time before I finally have my Darrel back and on top of me. Like I said, too easy.


	8. Confusion (Darrel)

I didn't like Cody. For the reason being was something I didn't like to think about. So I focus on my twins. Twins! Wait till I tell Allen. He'll be so happy. I smile to myself as I held the photo of my two kids. I wonder if it will be two boys or two girls. 

What if both? What would their names be? What names should I choose? I shook my head with a smile. First of all, will I give birth here? Will I allow Brian to touch my babies if I give birth here? I frown. I got to figure out how to get out of here, but how?

I'm pregnant and I can't use my body. I don't know if they find stretch marks attractive. I sighed. I can't manipulate anyone with my body or sweet talk anyone. This is the worse time for me to end up pregnant and I silently curse Allen even though it was me who wanted to have sex. 

Stupid hormones. A throat cleared loudly and I looked toward the person who did it. Bill. I honestly forgot about him. But it doesn't help my situation. "Let me take you to your room honey. You need rest." He said in a sweet tone. I didn't trust him. Again, why haven't Brian gotten rid of him yet? 

"Where's Brian?" I asked. Bill frown at me and walk closer to me. I placed a hand on my belly protectively. I would let Brian hold my child before Bill. I growl at him, but still refuse to turn to my wolf form. 

I didn't know how it would affect my kids, and I want to be human when I give birth. "It's always Brian Brian Brian, but not me. Don't you remember who gave you to him? Now trust me when I say I can take you back. And keep in mind when I say that those babies aren't mine, so I don't give a flying fuck what happens to them. I suggest you listen to me or you would be carrying dead babies." 

I glared at him, but kept quiet, but not because of Bill, but because of a shirtless Brian standing by opening with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing Bill?" Brian said lowly. 

Bill turn to Brian and crossed his arms. "I was just going to take him to his room, which you fail to do since you wanted to have sex with your little blondie." I looked away from Brian. It really shouldn't hurt me, but it did. I took a breath and got up.

Both of them looked at me expectantly. "Ready to go to my room. Getting quite sleepy." I said with a calm smile. Bill place a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take you honey." Bill responded.

Bill led me pass Brian, who was wearing a strange look at me. He didn't follow as Bill led me to my room. "It's a shame he won't stay loyal to you. After the years he spent went you, he always ready to replace you." I ignore Bill words and focus on Allen. 

I'm with Allen anyway. Brian can do what he want with the boy, it has nothing to do with me. It doesn't matter. Bill open my door and welcome me to a regular room. A comfy bed in the corner, a desk with a lamp and clock, a drawer with some clothes, and a door that led to a bathroom. 

"I will come get you for breakfast tomorrow morning. Anything you need honey?" I gave him a small smile and shook my head. He kissed my cheek and left. I close my door and walk to my bed. I didn't know how to feel right now, but I put that down to pregnancy. 

Stupid Hormones. I lift my shirt and ran my hand across my stomach and smile softly. I just have to wait till I give birth here, then I'll figure out a way to get out of here. Dealing with this crap is too much.


	9. Trouble?

Nick been came home with Steven with a sheepish grin at Lander. They just got done talking as I finish the story for tonight. Steven was trying to wake the guy on the floor after giving his three kids hugs and kisses. The man groan on the floor and Steven laugh it off and motion the kids to bed. 

My kids was pretty upset, but after promising to continue it tomorrow, they went to bed happily and finally, all the grown up's was in the living room, waiting on an update from Steven and hoping for the best. Steven ran a hand through his hair and sigh.

"Good news is that there is no bomb threat anymore, though that is not permanent sadly. And there's no word back from our guys." Everyone either sighed or cursed softly before Lander answered. "You think they're in trouble? It has been too long for this to be a normal meeting." 

Steven shrugged. "I haven't received word from anybody or a sign of trouble at the border. Not to mention Zero hasn't came here yet. We can only hope everything is fine." I clench my fist as doubt creep up me. 

Trust was hard for me to do even after years of slight trouble. Is Darrel doing side missions now? Is he trying to take on everything himself? "Knowing Darrel, everything is not fine. We have to do something from our side." I said. Lander looked like he wanted to agree, but he shook his head.

"Darrel had been running this place for a while now without trouble. We got to put trust he knows what he's doing, even if he may be doing very stupid things." I looked at Steven. "Anything else over the wall?" He shrugged.

"Other than the usual people gathering near the base and thinking we're a zoo and the armed men with weapons at us if we so much as put a foot pass the wall, nothing new." I grimace. The people on our side was much more humble than the people on the other side of the wall.

Many families was separated, we couldn't live in normal society, we were outcast and kill before that wall was built. It was the only way to keep people satisfied. Now here we are dealing with a potential civil war because of a certain one death years ago. I had no regret about that. He deserve it. But then he thought back to his seven year old boy and thought, _I just wish it was at the explosion._


	10. Our Hope...Maybe (Allen)

It took us a three days for us to gain order and schedule thanks to Lander, but we still didn't have the answers we wanted nor a plan for a way out. We section the land off based on what was needed for. 

The three buildings was to the upper right of the elevator, close the the wall, but far from the doors. One building was for sleeping, the kids and preteens on the third floor, ages 13 to 16 on the second, and the high schoolers and my friends on the first. 

Lander decided to teach the high schoolers and my friends first of their abilities, which was was conducted in front of the building at a safe distance. There was a problem with food arrangements, but we search the second building, which turns out to be a cafeteria, and it was full of can foods and dried fruit in the back room along with floor shaft in the middle of our ground bringing lots of water and things we can grow.

Clearly it we are an experiment and Brian was watching us somehow, but we can't do nothing about it anyway, so why worry. Part of me hope Darrel was watching as well and coming up with a plan, but then again, he's pregnant. What can he do in the state he is in?

The third building was reserve for medical emergencies. Luke and Daniel stayed there during the day and tend to the kids there to keep them under control and hopefully less scared like everyone else were. Surprisingly, Andy wasn't that scared. 

His veins wasn't as dark anymore like the undead and Steven was less worried for his life. But Andy would sometimes go to the top of the wall and look over silently in thought. Ryan was worried for him, but said nothing since it seems to calm him in a way. To me, it was disturbing.

For him to watch the undead like he understand them was dark and very not like Andy. We really need to get out of here. Then our answer came in a strange way. The elevator screech, letting us know someone was coming. 

Lander and I stalked toward the elevator as it opened up. I was going to jump the guy, but froze as a bloody Cody walked out with a particular deep stab to the side along with mini cuts along his arms and one on his cheek. 

He held a small bag in his hand. "Cody?" I said shockingly. He gave me a small smile and walked out the elevator. "Hey. Can you help me?" I nodded and told Lander to go get Daniel.

Lander had a look of distrust, but left to get Daniel as I walk him to our med house. "What happened?" I asked. Cody was quiet for a few seconds before answering sadly. "You were right. I should've listened to you. He was bad for me. He got mad when I saw him and Darrel together. He just used me as a replacement." 

My chest throb painfully as I heard about Darrel. I shook my head. "Maybe you saw that wrong. Darrel wouldn't be with Brian. He's pregnant for crying out loud." I open the door for him and made him sat on the table. "I know what I saw with my own eyes Allen.

Darrel was always mean to me and didn't like I was around Brian. Even when he first met me, he made it know that I can never replace him. If anything, I should've seen it coming." 

I didn't want to believe him. Darrel change a lot during the separation between Brian and him, he wouldn't revert back so quickly. Then again, hormones is a bitch. I shook my head as Daniel walked in with Lander. Daniel smile gently at Cody before pulling out rubbing alcohol, needle and thread, and gauze.

"Hey there. Lander told me your name is Cody." Cody nodded slowly and avoided Daniel's gaze. "Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel and anything pain related or wounds in general, you come to me." 

Cody smiled shyly. "Why don't you tell me what happened." Daniel told me gently. Lander stood off to the side and listen silently. "I caught Darrel and Brian together and they didn't like I was around. 

Since Darrel was back with Brian, he didn't need me and tried to get rid of me. I ran to the elevator for safety." Daniel lifted his left arm and clean the stab wound with the alcohol. Cody winced and clench his hand. "Why didn't you just leave the compound?" Daniel said lightly. 

Cody shook his head. "The place is surrounded by the undead. You're safer here than out there." Daniel tended to the wound silently before addressing to the cuts to his arms. He bit his lips before speaking, wiping away from the blood. "It's funny how blood can make everything look more bad than it seems. 

All you have to do is wipe away the blood and all there is underneath is the truth. A small little cut." Daniel smile at Cody sweetly as Cody met his eyes angrily. "You don't believe me?" Cody asked. 

"I believe you. Darrel tend to regress to his younger self and it makes sense that he would do it again at the hands who fully raised him." Cody nodded slowly. Daniel patch the rest of him up silently before giving the okay. "You'll room with the teenagers. You're bit more experience and mature, but also safe on the second floor." 

We all walked out the med house and Daniel pointed to him to the third story building. Cody nodded and thank him before looking at me. I smile encouragingly at him and he walked off slowly. Lander put an hand on my shoulder and look at Daniel. I don't know what happened and what he saw.

It could be true. The only thing not was those cuts. Those were self inflicted. No one attacked him." Daniel said to us. I thought back on what Cody said. Maybe he got depressed and did it before he left.

It would explain the bag. "I'll confront him about it later. I'll let him get comfortable for now." I said. Lander looked at me, concerned. "Fine, but don't let him get to you. He was once attached to Brian. You can't expect him to dump him that easy." 

I nodded and left towards the cafeteria to help Zack and Sarah with food preparations. I knew Lander didn't trust him, but Cody might be our answer to all this shit.


	11. I want you (Brian)

Darrel didn't trust me as I watch him from afar. I feed him, he'll eat slowly while glaring at me. I make a nice bubble bath for him, he'll wash quickly and without word. Just him being around me made him squirm. It was too cute. "You know you can't stay away from me forever?" I taunted.

Darrel simply glared at me, but he looked around the room in thought. "What happen to your little boytoy?" He said back to me. He sat on a chair, arms crossed and positively pissed. There wasn't much he could do since he was in a lab. The lab table filled with blood samples of the undead and the serum I put in the air. Give or take a few months and the undead will be the least of our problems. 

"I got rid of your problem. Not to mention he was being too nosy darling." Darrel looked a little worried. "He wasn't my problem and you didn't have to deal with him." He told me sternly. I smile at him and walk towards him. I knew he was jealous when Bill told him I was having sex with Blondie.

And to be honest, it hurt that Darrel knew. So when that day came for him to leave, I was glad. Sadly, he can't die there nor was it permanent for him to stay. He had one more role to play and I had to oversee it while keeping Darrel from knowing. Should be easy enough.

"I know you were mad when Bill told you I was sleeping with someone else. I have you know I don't care about Blondie." Darrel looked me up and down in disgust, holding himself when I kneel in front of him. "It doesn't matter to me. You do you. I'm with someone right now." 

I smile at his denial and place a hand on top of his, which was placed on his stomach. He jump and looked away with a blush. I watched his expression as I move his hand, placing my hand on his belly. Movement swim under my hand before I felt a bump. 

Darrel gasped and clench his eyes. "So beautiful. Your children will be beautiful once they're born. We'll raised them together like a family." Darrel gritted his teeth. "They're not yours nor will you ever touch my kids." I made him look at me and held his gaze.

"Do you really think that boy will take care of you? Ever since you enter his life, it has been one problem after another. Now he's trap in the dome with the undead. I highly think he would be done with you and now trying to survive. Not to mention that kids will be the last thing on his mind. He's young. He'll want to live his life." 

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked down. "I, on the other hand, would love to raise your kids. You know I would take care of you. Have been for years. You're smart and mature for your age. I notice that since you were young. And besides, it's about time I start a family." Darrel looked at me with confusion. "Why haven't you started a family?" 

I shrug and stood up. "Time working in service didn't allow it. Plus, I didn't have someone I like to have a family with." Darrel lifted my hand off him. "And I happen to be the lucky person?" Darrel asked. I smiled and walked back to the window.

"You grew on me since we got together, but I can't find a better person to have a family with." I heard Darrel growl, but said nothing more. I looked at the people below and liked the fact that Lander took charge. I knew he would be useful. He also knew more than I like him to know, but Blondie will have to deal with that. 

So long he have that boy under influence enough for me to send Darrel in to break his heart, things will run smoothly and hopefully I won't have no trouble. I turn around with a smile, but it was quickly gone when Bill enter the room with my special undead alpha.

He don't speak much, but his mind showed that he was capable of thinking and understanding. His skin was grey with his veins dark. His eyes was a cool color of green, the reasoning for his eye color to be the same was unknown. He glared at me, but his attention was quickly turn to Darrel. 

Darrel watched back at him with interest. The held each other eyes for a moment before the alpha growl at me. "Amazing." I whispered. Darrel stood up and the alpha turn his head towards him. "What's his name?" Darrel asked. I shrug, walking next to Darrel as his got closer to the alpha. 

Darrel rolled his eyes. "You were never good at names. You still haven't called Allen by his name." Again, I shrugged. Darrel stop in front of the alpha, who had close his eyes and bow his head. 

Darrel smile softly as he caressed the alpha's dark hair. "I'll call you Zero." I watched the exchange between them and gain a small problem. Darrel might be a bit more powerful than I wanted him to be.


	12. Cat and Mouse (Darrel)

I didn't know what to make of Zero, but just like Andy, I felt connected to him. I didn't know what to make of it. His green eyes bore into mine as I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him sigh lightly before he raised his hand towards my stomach, hovering over it and watching over my expression before he place his hand on my belly.

The moment didn't didn't last long when Bill pulled him by the arm away from me. Zero growled, but didn't fight back as he was placed in a clear room. "He's different from the other undead." I stated aloud. I saw Brian shrug as we both watched Zero.

"He was one of the first to get administered the serum when we was conducting on it. At the time, our main focus was to have people survive with abilities. We thought he was dead when he dropped, but he got back up and shown signs of being alive.

We ran tests on him. He is technically dead since his heart stop and have no use for his organs, but his brain show signs of being alive. He can communicate through the used of hand gestures and look like he could understand and maybe even remember his life, but he's more animal than human."

I hummed in response as Bill gave Zero blocks and crayons. Zero looked among those things in confusion and toyed with them. "Any reason he seem attracted to me?" I asked. Brian smiled and looked at me out the corner of his eyes. "Your looks speaks for itself. But as for what you are talking about, Zero tends to surprise us at times. I believes he knows more than he allow us to see." 

Zero pick up a red crayon and eyes between Brian and I. Bill guarded the doorway, keeping an eye on Zero. "Well if I was him, I would too." Brian smile and turn towards me. "I know you would." I turn to him as he pull me in close. I glare him, hoping he understands that I don't want to play with his foolishness. He only chuckled lowly and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't I get you a foot rub? Surely you would allow that." I bit my lips. A foot rub did sound nice. I shrug and Brian took it as a yes. I looked back at Zero in time for him to growl at Brian before he led me away from him. Brian took me down a couple of halls and I made a mental note that I should memorize this place before I try to help out Allen and my friends.

Brian opened a door and my first impression was the fact that it reminds me of a college dorm room. The room was dim thanks to the lantern on his desk next to a laptop and a couple papers. The bed was on the other side of the room with a small desk that had a clock and a bottle of water.

Next to the door was a wall locker that was locked. "I see you are sticking to your military roots." I said as I walked towards the bed. Brian chuckled. He closed the door and sat on the chair by the desk. "Better than a big ass house." I sat on the bed and rested my back against a couple pillows with a sigh.

Carrying twins was hard. Brian move his chair closer to the bed. He rub my legs and gave it a couple squeezes before he focus on my feet. He pulled my socks off and rub my feet. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt so good. Brian put a bit of pressure using him thumbs towards the middle of my foot and I moan gratefully. 

He would move the pressure up and down my foot, seperating my toes and giving attention to my arc of my foot before moving to the next foot. It felt so amazing as the tension left my feet. Then he would rub up my legs, giving pressure on my calves and thighs as he seperated my legs. "You like that honey?" Brian asked softly.

I was too deep into the satisfaction to really realize he was climbing onto the bed, between my legs. I nodded in response. Brian move his hands up my body under my shirt. His fingers was warm against my skin when he rub my belly. "So beautiful baby. You are so strong carrying these babies. They will come out very beautiful because of you." 

Brian's fingers slid up my growing chest. I bit my lips when he pressed a finger on my nipples. A shot of lust shot up my spine. My dick twitched in excitement that only I knew Brian can give. Warm breath hit my lips and I refused to open my eyes.

"We'll raised them together and be a perfect family." He whispered to me before he planted his lips on mine. I instantly open my mouth as Brian got rougher with our kiss. There was such longing in me as the familiar tongue darted in my mouth and claim it as his.

He put his hands on my face after making one of mine grip his harden, clothed dick with urgency. He bit my lips as I stroke him through his clothes, Brian bucking into my hand. He remove his lips and looked at me with eyes full of desperation and lust.

I move my hand faster. I knew I could've unbutton his pants and fully touched him, but I felt guilty just touching him through his pants. "I miss you so much baby. I always wanted you. You're the only one I always think about. Not blondie or anyone else. Always you." Brian said lustfully.

I didn't want to believe what he said, but it sounded so truthful. I continued to stroke him till he cum in his pants. He kissed me softly as a thanks. I pushed him away I got to my feet. "I'll run you your bath." I said quietly.

Brian grab my arm before I reached the door. "Only if you join me honey." I bit my lips and turn to him. He had a playful glint in his eyes. He do love playing the cat and mouse game. Hell, we have been playing that game my whole life. 

"You have to do better than remind me how big your dick is if you are trying to catch me." I responded. Half of me really wanted to stick to my role as Allen's boyfriend, but Brian did raise me. I was familiar the game and I did get a thrill of him chasing me. 

He smile and cock his head. "I know. And I intend to catch you at the end. You forgot who you are dealing with baby." I smiled. "No, I haven't. But you forgot who you raised. I know you Brian. But you don't know me." Brian looked me up and down and bit his lips. "Don't underestimate me baby." I smirked. "I won't."


	13. Not My Child

The kids was eating their breakfast when I told them the story since they was impatient. The only one who wasn't impatient about the story was the babies and my four year old. He was content with just eating and bugging his sisters. The brown eyed, Maria, was upset at the bad man treating her daddy very bad.

The hazel eyes, Kayla, was glad the bad man was away. It was a treat itself watching them grow up looking so alike, but so different. It was funny. My seven year old, Tommy, was quiet. Darrel hadn't told him I wasn't his father yet, mostly because he hadn't asked.

We both knew it needed to happen, but now I wish he knew. He was a smart kid and he was bound to know. He was already seeing changes in himself. He saw how he looked more like Darrel and none like me. He didn't have my nose like his sisters or my ears like my four year old. 

He didn't even have my eyes. His was a darker blue like none of Darrel's brother Zack or mine. Mine was brighter than his and Zack was a mixture of blue and grey. But I still give him as much love as my other kids, but his eyes and his thin lips was a constant reminder and sometimes a mockery to me. Like he somehow got what he wanted.

He finally got his bloodline through. I remember when Darrel first told me the baby in his belly wasn't mine. I felt betrayed. But then he told me who's baby it was when he was going away. I didn't talk to Darrel for two months, but the thing about him was the fact that Darrel had no regrets on cheating on me.

And even after thinking about it, it was expected at some point. They were both obsessed with each other, Brian willingly and Darrel instinctively. Sure Darrel knew being with Brian was wrong, but he was train to be his lover since he was young. It was going to happen one way or another.

It probably would've happen if Darrel wasn't pregnant already when we was in the sanctuary. "Dad, what happen next? Did the boy help you get out?" Maria asked. All the other kids turn their attention to me, food down or forgotten.

Nick chuckled behind me as he fed his baby. There was another reason I forgave and stayed with Darrel. I was surprise when Darrel never brought it up when we fought about him and Brian and his supposed baby. "Well first, you got to gain his trust."


	14. A New Friendship (Allen)

Things was running smoothly. Everyone was using their powers to keep things running. Even Cody, though he didn't show signs of any abilities. During lunchtime, I sat at his table, which was disturbingly empty. 

Lander and Ryan showed signs of distrust, but I ignored them. "Hey there." Cody looked up from his food and smile. "Hi. Need something?" He asked. I cocked my head. "I can't sit with you and have a friendly talk with you?" Cody chuckled. "You and your friends don't seem like the type to have friendly chat with me." I shrugged.

He was right. "My friends will get used to you. But since you want to cut to the chase, do you have any abilities? Were you not given the serum?" I asked. Cody shook his head.

"No. Brian didn't consider me when he was giving it out. I guess it was a way to keep me down and below him." I felt bad for him. There was a strict difference how Brian treat Darrel and Cody. Hell, he don't even say his name.

"Well, this is a fresh start for you. Horrible environment, but fresh nonetheless." I told him, eating my mash potatoes. Cody blushed and planted a hand on my wrist. I paused at gesture. "So, do you want to make small talk with me? You know, since you got what you wanted." I nodded.

So we talked about where we was both from. He told me he used to live by the beach and love to surf. I told he I lived in the city with my mother before I lost her to cancer and lived with my friends. We both enjoy ourselves, laughing a few times and forgetting our situation.

I hope my friends would get to know him soon. He's pretty cool to be around. Then a rumbling sound interrupted the light atmosphere. The sound of the alarm rang loudly throughout the dome. My friends, Cody, and I ran outside along with everyone else.

The far right side of the wall start to open up. "Oh shit." Nick summed up just about how everyone was feeling at the moment. "Get the kids and preteens in the hotel. Everyone else, use your abilities to keep them away from our home." Lander shouted before all of us charging to the upcoming horde of the undead.

I flew with Steven and landed in the middle of the horde, kicking a few in the face. I punched, kicked them down, used my wings and tail to slice and stab. Blood flew everywhere as people torn threw them with vines, spikes from the ground and fire. I haven't seen the leader yet, so I considered this fight a win.

With a toss of one with my tail, I looked at the doors and flew up to it. Where are they coming from? Maybe I could use it to get to Darrel. Flying through the doors and over the hordes, I reach the elevator similar to ours open and close, bringing in a new wave of monsters.

Maybe, just maybe. I flew to the elevator and landed after the wave left. The bad part was the fact it didn't close when I was in it. I looked for buttons, levers, anything to get the contraptraption to work, but I was only met with a wave of the undead.

"Shit. Curse you Brian."I mumble. I turn my back to them and push the undead back, taking the scratches and bites before I flew back through the door just as it was starting to close. I growl angrily, looking back to see their elevator closing. 

Once pass the doors, I help defeat the rest of the undead with a vengeance. I huffed when I landed in front Lander with my arms crossed. "What's up? Other than the undead apparently." Cue eye roll. "Brian have everything under his control. 

Even the elevator on the undead side. The bastard. That means it's up to Darrel to save us. And I don't know about you, but I don't have full trust on him actually helping us out of here." Lander ran a hand through his hair. 

"Okay. I see your point. But we have to trust Darrel. And with the condition he also in, it'll be awhile before we get out. Now get that back checked out. You're bleeding." I nodded and left as Nick came to talk to him. I headed to the infirmary with a few others and found a spot to wait for help.

I wondered how Darrel was? How was his pregnancy was going? Is he suffering? What is Brian doing to him? I hissed as burning liquid mixed with my wounds. I looked over to see Cody working on me. "Cody?" He smiled.

"Since I have no powers, I asked Daniel and Luke if I can help in the infirmary. You can ask them if you need proof if you don't trust me." Cue another eye roll. "It's okay. Thanks for working on me. Just warn me next time." He just smile sweetly before placing the alcohol pad on my back. After another hissed, I called him a bastard. He only laughed in return.


	15. Property (Brian) *2 months later*

I was pleased with what was forming in the den. Blondie was hanging around the boy toy, Allen, and Darrel only made a few attempts to sabotage my work and try to help his friends. But his babies was finally kicking in and his belly was almost as big as a basketball.

Three more months and those babies will finally be out. Maybe I could force Darrel to stay with me since the disease finally spread outside the forcefield. I even took it down once the president felt ill with my so called mixture that would help them survive.

They was even in the process of building a wall. It made me laugh and it brighten my day. Talk about no hope for people in the dome. I could be like their god in this place. The control over them was powerful. I could think about all the things I could have the people do, but I was always brought back to reality when Darrel walks into the room.

Maybe I should do something about him. You know, just so Darrel have bit of a reality check himself. I wanted him to know I'm the only person he can have, the person he can trust. I check the surveillance for blondie and how he is working with the people. 

Lander was warmed up to him, but he was still suspicious about him. Everyone else was nice to him and they all protected him when I decide to release the infected. Darrel didn't find it so funny. One day, when I found blondie cuddling up with Allen, I figure it was time.

So I made Bill take Darrel to the elevator with Zero and I had them appear in the infected side. Zero attention always goes to Darrel when brought in to test his brain power. Turn out his a fast learner and after three months of teaching him sign language, he could talk to us.

Doesn't mean he'll to me, but he love being around Darrel. He also paid attention to his babies and growl if I ever touch Darrel's belly. So I figure I should really test Zero's ability to protect Darrel. It was risky, but I had faith in him. He didn't let me either. 

As my little guinea pigs fought the infected, Zero fought and cut through the infected till he was on the safe side. Once there, I closed the doors and watch Darrel get together with his group while Zero turn into a surprisingly white fur with hints of black stripes down its back.

All the people was frozen in place once they found out he was alive and untouched. Even blondie was a bit fearful, which was pleasing to see. I should also be enjoying the fearful yet disappointing look on Allen's face, but I had a problem. Bill. He really was getting on my nerves about Darrel.

He was always telling me how I should treat Darrel. If I want to stress him out, I will. If I want to have sex with him, I will. Bill does not tell me what to do. He was also ruining a few plans talking to Darrel. If I haven't known better, Bill probably played a part in helping Darrel those few times when he tried to escape.

He always did have an attitude when I catch Darrel. "You shouldn't have put Darrel in that hell hole you call sanctuary. He pregnant with twins Brian." I rolled my eyes. "Were you the one raised him? No? I thought so. I raised Darrel to handle the suffering that is thrown at him.

You would've raised him to be a weakling and he would've been part of the infected right now." I turn my chair so I could face him. Bill was angry, but I gain nothing but pleasure watching him. "Don't tell me how to treat Darrel." I told him threatenly. 

Bill pulled out a switchblade, showing he was serious. I wasn't scared. I saw this as a opportunity. I turned my back towards him and watch his reflection on the window. "Just let me take Darrel and I'll be on my way. You have a whole other boy you can test on."

Bill argued, sneaking his way closer to me. I smiled. "And push my work back another year with a boy I hardly like? I don't think so." Bill was right behind me. "You should really know who you are dealing with." I told him before holding up my hand. I looked to the right and saw the blade inches from my neck.

"Almost." I got up from my seat and looked at a Bill, who was froze in place. Bill's eyes was panicking as he tried to move his own body. "The fact that you even tried to take Darrel away from me was bold of you. Hell, it's amazing you even alive this long. 

Darrel and I talked about getting rid of you." I pat Bill's face with a pleasurable smile on my face. "Not the boy you fell in love with huh? But you're right. I shouldn't be stressing him out. Let me get rid of the problem." With a U-shaped of my finger, I made Bill redirect his blade under his chin and up.

Bill died with a look of pain before he fell to the floor. I motion towards a someone to clean up this bloody mess. Poor Bill. At least he is with his wife. Or hell. Hell if I care. Now, I can go back to watching My Darrel in peace.


	16. Something's fishy (Darrel)

For some reason, Bill woke me up, took Zero and I to a different elevator, and put up in the dome on the infected side. Zero did a good job protecting me, but to be honest, none of them seem interested in me anyway.

That was fine with me and very confusing. I'll think about that later. When Zero and I made it pass the doors that connected to the giant wall, it started to close . Zero quickly turn to a beautiful white wolf with tints of black on his fur, his eyes still holding the beautiful green.

He stuck close to my side, his tail hitting my legs. The infected laid dead on the ground, mix with a few casualties. I sighed and rub my big belly, holding my twins.

Allen would be happy, right? The sight of the survivors brought a smile to my face, but it quickly fell once my eyes landed on Allen. He don't even seem pleased. I felt sad and looked away from him. Soft fur brushed my fingers and I sent a smile towards Zero.

At least he'll always be here for me. Then bodies and hands was on me with words of joy. "Oh my gosh! You're okay!" "I miss you!" Look at you, you're so big!" My brothers and my friends had their arms around me and I never felt so warm. 

I wanted to cry. "I miss you too. I'm fine." I told them. They smiled at me before parting for Allen. Zero growl next me, his ears back and teeth bared. Allen stop in front of me, too much space between us. "No, not him Zero." I told the wolf.

Allen smirked. "Zero?" I smiled shyly. "He was the first one who had the serum. Brian was testing it to keep people alive. He half did it." Allen place his fingers on my cheek, looking at my neck. Then he slid his hand down till it landed on my belly.

I was about to tell him about the twins when Cody aka blondie got into my line of sight. What was he doing? Everyone else had headed towards the three building except my brothers, friends, and for some reason, him.

Was he waiting for Allen? "How's the baby?" Allen asked. With a heavy heart, I smile at him and move his hand. "So far so good. I was about to asked Daniel to check if he can." I told him before wobbling away with Zero at my side.

Carrying babies is something else. I had a new respect for women who done time several times. I looked back and saw Allen and Cody chatting like good friends. I didn't like that. But I ignore the doubt creeping in to get my belly checked. 

Zero whined by my side. "It'll be okay Zero. Maybe Cody is not that bad." Zero nicked my finger with his teeth. Apparently Zero didn't agree. We walked into the building the bandage was coming out. The smell of alcohol filled my nose. 

I quickly wanted to puke, but held myself together. Finding a empty bed, I lean against the wall and hiss at the pressure coming off my feet. I really do miss the foot rubs Brian gave me. My feet is killing me. Allen plop next to me while Cody was nearby, and after watching him, he was tending to Allen's scratches.

"Why did Brian put you out here? Nonetheless, in the infected side?" Allen asked, eyeing the wolf. Zero really didn't trust Allen. "Brian didn't do it. Bill put me here." "And you'll still here?" Zero's growl was similar to my growing anger.

"Do you not want me to be here?" I asked instead. Allen placed a hand on mine. "I just want you safe. Every three to four days, he always open the doors. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." To be honest, I wanted to know how long it took him to think that up.

I hear that line from Brian growing up enough to know that line was a cover up. I move my hand from his instantly and he had the nerve to look worried and hurt. Something was up. "Darrel?" I ignore him. I heard him sigh. "Darrel, I'm just worried. That's all." I bit my tongue.

Tapping into my omega wolf side, I said lowly while looking into Allen's eyes, "Brian told me you could never take care of me Alpha. You're young and in no way can help raise kids with me. He, on the other hand, would know how to take care of me.

He's already asking for a family. So if you really want me to leave, I'll be on my way." I got off once I saw Allen's eyes was red. After a few steps, I felt his arms me and his head buried in my neck. 

"You know you are not going to him right." He told me while pressing a kiss to the same spot his bite mark was when he claim me. I only smile in return.


	17. Shit (Allen)

Darrel only been here for one week and he was already getting on my nerves. Daniel told me to just let him do his thing, but I was worried for the baby. I would try to keep Darrel in bed so he wouldn't have to work, but that was a mistake. So instead of Darrel being physically tired, he was working his mind to the point I felt better to just leave him alone and spend time with Cody. 

Here's the problem:

I hate Brian. I hate Bill. Most importantly, I hate Darrel just as much as I love him. Watching him go back and forth between Brian and I and he see nothing wrong with this. not to mention the internal battle Darrel was having in himself. Then I was worry about the kids. Darrel's mental stake can't be good for the kids.

"Darrel why don't you take a rest. Let me do something." Darrel sat on the cot, staring at space. "I'm just figuring out how we can get out of here. I can't use my body because I'm pregnant." "You shouldn't use your body even if you weren't pregnant." Darrel glared at me. "I'm trying to get everyone out of this place. Look around."

I looked. So many people was confused and scared. Specially the kids and toddlers. "Well, even if you manage to get us out of here, what about all the dead people out there? We have kids, babies in here." Darrel shook his head. "Brian has to have a cure." Darrel argued. "And if he don't?" I argued back. I hated how much Darrel knew about Brian. How sure he knew about him.

How close and almost loving he was to Brain. "He does. He's not stupid not to have one." I squeeze my eyes shut. "Even if he does, how do you know if it's here?" I looked back at Darrel. 

"Why wouldn't it be here?" I rolled my eyes. "This is Brian. He have been two steps ahead of us every since I found you. And like you said, he's not stupid." Darrel shrugged and close his eyes. "Then you gotta trust me when I say I will get it back." Something told I wasn't going to like it.

I had another problem as well. Darrel and Cody was also fighting for my affection. It was my fault really. I let Cody get close. At night, while I would overlook the wall, Cody and I got close. He opened up to me, spoke to me on a deep level.

He told me how he got captured from his family and was made to serve Brian. On his first night, he had to give Brian a blow job in the shower. He told me how scared he was of Brian, but he quickly got with the program. Then he found out Brian was just using him once he found Darrel's picture on Brian's desk.

Also the secret calls Brian would have behind his back. It would explain why Darrel still had Brian's number on their phone. Then after just being close, I had sex with him. Yes, he was five years younger than me, but I felt betrayed by Darrel's loyalty to Brian and I was sure they was having sex.

At the meantime, Darrel was walking around our side of the compound with his wolf that really hates me. He told me how he tried a few times to help release us and found a few things that may benefit. I got annoyed watching him do things he really shouldn't, so I flew over, grab him, and walked to our barracks. 

Darrel really was putting up a fight. It wasn't till I mention about the baby did his quiet down. He always did that. He barely let me touch his stomach. It hurt how he could close himself off real quick. He was always pissed at me too. 

He would hold back information and leave me in the morning to talk to his brothers. He didn't ask for nothing, no foot rubs or cuddles. At this point, I felt the only thing that was tied to him was the bond I made with him at the hospital. 

Maybe that's why I woke up to Lander shaking me in bed without Darrel next to me. He was pissed and told me to head outside. Confused, I hurriedly got up and follow Lander outside. Cody and Darrel was arguing, but Darrel seem very creepy all of a sudden. He was calm with calculating eyes you would see on Brian.

Darrel saw me and smiled, his hands behind his back. The white wolf was on one side while Andy stood stiff on the other side with his veins black like the infected. "Glad you're up. We need to talk." Darrel told me. Nick whispered, "The infected is going crazy over the wall." I looked at him funny. There was no roaring over the wall, just the sound of total silence. 

That was what freaked me out. Was Darrel doing that? "I thought about a lot while I was forced in bed while you were out chatting with your friends. Did a bit of soul searching." Darrel walked towards me, grabbing Cody's blonde hair unexpectedly and forced him to his knees in front of him.

"Word from a little birdy was that I was betrayed by someone I thought loved me. Don't worry, it wasn't from anyone's mouth. Guilt speaks a lot from a dead man. Very valuable to the person who controls the dead. Wanna tell me something Allen?" 

Well shit. "It only happened twice. But you was with Brian! You was cheating on me!" I told him. Darrel only shook his head. "I'm pregnant with twins Allen. I was going to tell you when I first came in, but you didn't seem please seeing me. It took me tapping into my animalistic side to pull you away from Cody. 

And the fact that you believed that lie shows you don't even trust me. I know I make bad choices, but ever since I been with you, I hadn't had sex with Brian. I have been faithful to you. But I guess that mean nothing. All you care about was Cody and my baby. But let me take care of those things for you." 

Twins. Nevered cheated. Shit. Darrel removed one hand behind his back and pulled a knife, and just as quick, slit Cody's throat. Everyone outside cried out in shock as Cody choked on his own blood. Cody turn to Darrel, spraying him with his blood before falling to the ground. Darrel's face and hands was covered in Cody's blood, his eyes bore at me with pure rage and hurt. 

"Don't bother being the father. You're the last person I want raising my kids. Consider us done." Darrel dropped the knife and walked towards the elevator, Zero following close behind as Andy fell to the ground. The elevator doors opened and welcomed Darrel. And that was the last I saw him for a long time.


	18. Lost Love, Boring life

The kids was quiet on the floor, watching me as shame still coursed through me. I can never forgive myself for that time. "Daddy left you? But how did he save the place if he mad at you?" Kayla asked. "Yeah. And why did he kill Cody?" Tommy asked, Lander, Nick, and I wincing when he said kill. Darrel is going to kill me for that.

"You know when your daddy get on you when you do something bad?" The kids nodded, Angela, Nick and Lander's daughter, looking bashful at her dads. "Well, that doesn't mean he stops loving you. No matter how mad he can be, he'll always care about you. And Cody had to go because he would have mess more things up. 

We might not even be alive if he stayed alive. Somethings have to happen for the greater good." The kids was quiet with that thought. Lander rolled his eyes while holding his baby Joseph. "Who wants lollipops?" The kids quickly got up, shouting for candy and running to the kitchen, Lander getting up to get it with a smile. "Thank goodness they have short attention spans." Nick told me. I nodded.

"Maybe I should've left that out about the death." Nick shrugged. "Do you think about Cody sometimes?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No. I think about my mistake. Nowadays, Darrel and I have no spark anymore. It's more robotic. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I do want to be with him, but I feel like I'm keeping him down." I told him. 

Nick looked at Lander, who was entertaining the kids at the moment. "When was the last time you took Darrel out and spent time with him alone? Like with no talk of his responsibilities of running this place or kids? No talk about his past or Brian?" I looked down in shame. 

Ever since the birth of Tommy, we haven't been kind to each other. Darrel's focus had been to raise Tommy while I was avoiding Tommy because he wasn't my child. We almost separated when Darrel was one day crying how he hated me, but I gain a bit of love for Tommy before Darrel could break up with me. 

Darrel never really trust me relationship wise, but we was compatible sexually. Our four year old was an accident that Darrel was mad at, but treated our four year old with love and compassion once he was born. He also didn't trust me to be around that kid either, thinking I was going to do the same thing and hate the kid. 

It took us arguing for him to finally be a dad for Noah. The good news, we would keep all the bad times away from the kids. They was thankfully clueless. "It's been a while since we ever acted like a couple. I think the only reason we'll still together because of the kids." I told Nick.

"To be honest, I think y'all shouldn't had a kids that early with all the drama that was going on. But that's the past. What you need to do is actually romance him. Start dating again. I do it all the time with Lander. We like to keep things fresh and fun between us. Half the time, I feel like we are teenagers again and I'm trying to gain his affection and laughter. 

Not to mention we shower each other with affection because he's adorable when he blush. Can you say that about Darrel?" I couldn't. Most of the time, we were neutral to each other and very loving to our kids. I couldn't remember the last time Darrel looked at me when he was in love.

He was tired of me and not really motivated to even give me even a little kiss. "I can't. I can't say nothing about him. Why is he even with me?" I asked. "Y'all both cheated. But it hit Darrel harder since you never really trusted him when he was being faithful. 

Then he finally had his kid and you didn't really help him with raising him, so now he really trying to be faithful like how you wanted him. Keep in mind that you are the only person he met that he ever fell in love with." "I really need to treat Darrel better." I stated openly.

Nick nodded as the kids came back. They sat on the floor around me as my four year old, Noah, cuddled me on my lap. I'm really glad they are clueless. "What happen next dad?" Maria asked. 

I figured I should skip the part when my friends was angry at me and their uncles made me feel like shit till Darrel somehow made the place explode. "Well, there was no way out now that Cody's gone, so it was up to Darrel to save the day, but it was about time for him to give birth. So we had to wait three more months."


	19. My future family (Brian)

Darrel was sleep next to me on the bed, his head resting on my chest. He was still sad about his cheating boyfriend, but I took care of that when he came to me. He didn't speak to me for a while as he always stuck close to me. 

He would asked for cuddles and food while I gave him foot rubs and rub his belly when his babies moved. It was a beautiful to feel the baby's moved. I was also thankful that the death of Cody didn't affect him. I still remember when he came to me covered in his blood.

** **Flashback** **

Darrel sat on the chair in corner, blood on his face and hands, watching me blankly. His mind was back at what he just did. Personally, I thought Darrel was beautifully covered in blood. He was sick just like me. Crazy. Insane. Lost. But just like me. He might not be carrying my baby, but Darrel was every bit like me so those kids will have a part of me in a few ways.

"I can't believe I did that." Darrel said softly, his hand hovering over his stomach. He had a few weeks left before those kids will finally be born. I wouldn't be surprised if they came early after this traumatic event. "The truth comes out. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Darrel glared at me. "This is your fault. All of this is your fault." I shrugged. I knew that. I went to my personal bathroom and grab a wet cloth. Then I came out and kneel in front of Darrel.

He watch me slowly as I wipe the blood off his face. His brown eyes bore into my with unspoken emotion. "The worst part is that I don't regret it." I smiled. Darrel's bloody hand touch my cheek, smearing the blood on my face. I smile as I as I put the wet cloth down. "Good. There is no need for regret. He had it coming for the way he have been treating you." I said. I kissed his cheek, tasting the blood on my lips. I kissed down neck, loving how Darrel raise his head to expose more.

"This is still your fault." Darrel said lowly. I hummed against his neck before backing away to see his face. His eyes was wasn't blank anymore. Darrel smirked at me with sick joy in his eyes. If this was what I looked like to my parents before they sent me to a therapist, it was a loving sight to behold.

"I know." I whispered before kissing his pink lips, the blood mingling between us. I pulled Darrel up from the chair and I walked backwards to the bed. Now that he wasn't alive now, I can finally have what I wanted.

** ***End of flashback*** **

Darrel had been nothing but kind to me versus Zero who had stayed away from me at all cost. He only growl at me, but one look from Darrel and Zero would be quiet. This was a success in my book. He was completely mine. Given a little time, we could live together and build a family together.

I told him many times that I could give him a good life. A happy one. Darrel would only kiss me to stop me from talking. "You know that a foolish dream. You already kill half the population. It'll be a matter of time before that serum get's everyone else." Darrel told me. 

"Nonsense babe. You should know that I have the cure to that. Only a foolish idiot wouldn't have a backup plan when things go wrong." Darrel had hugged me afterwards and told me he wanted to go to cuddle in bed. Now here we are together with no problems. 

Darrel hummed on my chest before opening his eyes. He yawn openly and a couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Had a nice nap honey?" Darrel smiled at me before sitting up. "These kids are squishing my bladder. You mind getting food? I feel like they are taking all the food I eat and leaving none for me. And send in Zero please?" He asked. 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded. I watched him get off the bed and wobble with his hand on his stomach to the bathroom. It was too cute. I got off the bed and head out my room, meeting Zero coming in human form from the direction I held the infected at. He glared at me, but made no hand gestures. "Darrel wants you. He's currently in the bathroom." 

Zero nodded and headed towards the room I left. I headed to the lab and overlooked the people in the dome. They was full of no hope as many people died from fighting. They was lucky it was down to once a week. 

Maybe it was time to get rid of that Allen guy to completely have Darrel's heart. Maybe even do Darrel's brothers a favor. It brought a smile to my face. Just the thought of Darrel's only family will be our family was a satisfying thought. Just as I was going to go for it, I heard a yell from my bathroom. 

"Brian! It's time! And my ass hurt!" Shit! He's early. No matter. "Have him seated on the bed Zero." I yelled back as I went to get the doctor. But not before I spoke to two guards to go get someone from the dome. Why not? I get the joy to see his hurt expression while witnessing a beautiful birth of my future kids. I shrugged. I'm not a total monster.


	20. Birth/Plan (Darrel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I never gave birth. Hell, I'm still a virgin. If anyone want to tell me how does it feel, feel free to comment below.

It was this moment when I figured out that I rather get kicked in the balls and suffer for ten minutes than feel like being torn from the inside out and feel my asshole leak and feel it stretched more than I could handle. They babies was panicking inside me, which was what I was going for. 

Apparently, stimulating your nipples, walking around, and having a bit of sex. I knew my kids will be premature, but it needed to happen. With my instructions, the place was going to be over run soon. Zero had been walking around while I distracted Brian. Brian fell in love with my belly. 

He treated me kind and took care of me. He let me walk around and massage my feet. He would cuddle me at night and welcome me with breakfast. His hand would be on my stomach and feel my kids movements under his fingers. There was moments I wanted to cry and believe the dream about him and I becoming a family, but I knew better.

He would probably lust after my kids than stay in love with me. Not to mention, I wasn't going to raise my kids with the danger of the infected walking around outside. It was time to put all of this to an end, but first, I need to get these babies out.  


Which brings this to the present.  


Zero placed me on the bed, motioning to me to breathe. He placed pillows behind me and had me lean back comfortably. My eyes was squeezed shut as I breathe and rub small circles on my stomach until a sharp pain shock through my body and it made scream.

"Brian! Hurry your ass up with the doctor!" I yelled before groaning. Zero thankfully grab my hand and let me squeeze his hand. It was good to know I can't hurt him, so I could squeeze as hard as I like. The sheets was wetting under my butt and thighs. The doctor rush in and gave me a easy smile.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Zathorn and I will be helping you with your birth." He said with a easy voice. It was a nice soothing voice. He went to wash his hands and put on his gloves as he told Zero to take off my shirt, stating body heat and the sound of my heart beat will help with the bonding between me and my kids.

He headed back to me as Brian and surprisingly Allen walked into the room. He looked ashamed as he met my eyes with his. He looked away just as I realized his eyes was red like he was crying. I looked away in anger, but was quickly distracted by another kick from my kids and the feeling of my body throbbing in pain.

The doctor got in between my legs and told me he was going to stick his fingers in. "How you feeling beautiful?" Brian asked me before kissing my forehead. I wanted to punch him. What is so beautiful about me being in pain. I only answered with another yell as the doctor was fascinated how was basically like a vagina. 

Tears slid down my cheek. This is way too painful for me. These are going to be my only kids. Brain took my hand from Zero's and whispered sweet nothings as Allen only grab my other hand and squeezed.

I felt the baby slip down and get ready to make their way out. The doctor told me to breathe and think about the kids once they were out and in my arms. It was a sweet thought, but I growl back, "Get these people out of me!"  


The first one out felt like a relief. The place bloody baby on my chest as he dried and covered it with a towel. Then I heard to soft cries of my baby girl. I cried silently with my warm child. Her skin was red as she cried, her hands balled up and her eyes closed.

Allen was closer to me and he smile as he watch me cuddle our child. I forgot about my other child, but this birth was easier. Once she was born, she was placed on my chest as well. The doctor began to clean me up, cleaning the blood. During that time, I shared a look with Allen and gave a small smile.

Brian didn't like that. He tried to send Allen out, but I said, "Don't send him out Brian. Let him at least hold his kids." Brian glared at me, starting to not trust me. "Darrel." He warn me. I smile at him sweetly. "It's his blood, but afterwards, you can send him away. 

I want to raise this family with you." You could see him melt under my words. "Fine, but he will leave quickly." He told me while glaring at Allen. That's all the time I needed. Zero was already working on the other part of the plan. I was angry with him and I may have said hurtful things, but even I can't lie. I still love him. 

But most importantly, My brothers and friends was in there. I wasn't going to abandon them because of Allen's dirty deed. 

Yep, still angry.


	21. He's Home

I continued to tell them the story. How after Kayla and Maria was born, we had to wait a few days before we heard a explosion. Something crazy was going on in the lab, but no one knew what. I told them how worried I was about the babies and Darrel, hoping they didn't burn in the fire.

"How did we make it out if you weren't there?" Kayla asked. I sighed. "You have to say thanks to your dad and Zero. I don't know where your dad went, but Zero made it out with y'all. He must've placed y'all on the bus while Zero devised a plan to help. You have to ask Darrel when he gets back." 

The kids made a sound of compliant and started asked Nick and Lander for more. They answered as much as they can, but only Darrel knows how he got rid of the dead. We stayed on those buses for a few days before the dead started dropping. They was finally dead. 

No one knows how or why, but Darrel showed up out of the blue and talked to the acting president. He saved us. The people over the wall thought about killing us instead of letting us live. Whatever Darrel said, it made the acting president angry. For the past ten years they stayed on his ass. Hopefully things turn for the better soon.  


Dinnertime was a pretty happy time. Darrel's brothers and their kids came over and it was like a bit family reunion. Steven was back with no word, but we ate and talked happily. I'm telling you right now that Darrel love to come during those moments. He's mysterious like that.  


Or he just have very bad timing.  


There was rapid knocking on the door that made us go quiet. Steven went to answer it, but was quickly knocked down down by his loves, Ryan and Andy. Steven surprise soon left him and they hugged on the floor, laughing and giggling as their kids join the group hug.

Zero in wolf form walked in, limping a bit, but was welcome by the rest of the kids. Zero let them since he really likes kids. Darrel walked in, a bit tired and not really happy. He did smile for his kids and hugged them with open arms. Nick nudged me on the side and gestured for me to go to Darrel. 

I was hesitant, but walked up to Darrel, not really expecting anything. Darrel turn to me with just a smile, but made no move to hug or kiss me. Just noticing that made me realize how distant we really was. "Hey." I said, instantly feeling like an idiot. Really? Just Hey?

"Hey yourself. I hope nothing too much happen here." Are you serious? He wasn't worried about me, but the place he was running. "No, nothing special. Just small things, but nothing I couldn't handle. I think they knew I was handling a small army of kids already." 

Darrel only hummed in response before heading to his room. I looked towards Nick just to watch him facepalm himself as Ryan sighed next to him. I really was a lost cause. But the Lander decided to take action. "Wait. What happen over there? Any threats we need to worry about?" Lander asked.

Darrel only shook his head, again, looking a bit tired. "At least tell us what happened." Steven told him. Darrel looked at the kids before looking back at the grown folks. "Lets just say we won't have to worry about him anymore. He was just another bad seed playing with politics.

Talked to the next acting president and we should be expecting a few positive changes. Nothing to really worry about." Darrel picked up his Noah, who was tugging on pants. The kids took this time to talk all at once at Darrel. "What happen to the Sanctuary?" "Did you kill all the dead?"

"How did the fire happen?" "Why wasn't dad with you?" Darrel was confused. "Whoa everyone, one at a time." Tommy decided to explain. "Dad was telling us how you save the everyone and kill all the dead. He told us about how everyone was transformed by the gas, how he and Lander train everyone while you was away, How Cody trick dad and how you kill him and he finished telling us how the place exploded but didn't know what happen afterwards." 

Darrel was glaring at me ever since Tommy said kill. He was not ready for his innocent babies to get to know the word kill. Much less, to know their daddy killed someone. I gave a sheepish smile and made a mental note that Tommy will turn on me if I ever decided to tell him a secret. 

I need to be careful with what i say around him. Darrel adjusted Noah on his hip before speaking. "Simple. The place went boom, Zero save y'all, and the dead finally died. The end." The kids complain that he didn't tell the story right, but one voice stood out. "I want to know more about my dad!" 

Darrel stood shock before turning to me and growling at me, his teeth sharp and his eyes red. He was about to go full wolf on me, no remorse. I held my hands up and shook my head. "I didn't tell him! I swear!" I told him.

"Dad didn't tell me. It was obvious. I'm not dumb daddy. My siblings look like Dad but I don't. And I heard talk how I was the evil guy's child." Darrel still looked angry, but he lower Noah to the floor and put his hands around Tommy. "Your dad was not evil honey. 

Those people don't know your dad like I do." "Then will you tell us the rest of the story then?" Darrel rolled his eyes. "You really played into that one. Fine." The kids cheered and surround him as Darrel sat on the couch. Even i listen to him because he was vague giving the details years ago, didn't even tell me that Brian was still alive. "I'll tell you the truth." He told Tommy. But then he looked at me. "The whole truth."


	22. The Truth (Darrel)

Zero and I took care of my babies for three days, which means me making milk for the future using a milk pump, Zero going out to town and gathering all the baby supplies and putting it all in one place, and clearing out the school so it was livable for a while.

In other words, he was gone the whole time while I continued to share my babies with Brian. Brian really did fell in love with them. He held them close as they coo and gurgle. He would laugh at them and help change their diapers. It was a beautiful sight. The small moments when they was sleep, Brian would give me kisses and praise me.

It was a shame I had to break his dream.

The explosion came from the boiler room after Zero tampered with it on his way back. The place shook as heat rise in the lab room. Brian directed people as well as took me towards a safe place.

He really did think things through. The bad part was the fact he didn't take any serum with him. Brian did say he did have a serum to end all of the undead, but where? Not here? Where would he put it if not the sanctuary, the safest place in the midst of the infected.

As another explosion rumbled the building, as plan, Zero caught up with me and attacked Brian. I took the chance to run with my kids in my arms, who was crying. I knew Zero won't be able to take Brian on, but it will buy me time.

It wasn't much when another explosion happen and Zero came through the wall with pieces of his hair was on fire. That made me pause. Did Brian die? I knew it shouldn't matter, but there was still the serum that was in the air. If that air got out, most of the people will end up infected.

This was plan B.

I gave Zero my kids and told him to go protected my family. I told him to help them survive till I can finally end all of this. I told him, if there was anyway he can communicate it, to tell Allen that I do love him and forgive him, so long as he can forgive me. Zero didn't like that, but I didn't give him a chance to react as I ran back towards fire.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I drove the vehicle on the deserted road, Brian next to me bleeding and silent. I took one hand off the wheel and shook him awake. Brian grunted and looked at me. "What?" He asked, clearly angry. "Start talking. I abandon my family and friends for you. You better give me something I want. I don't like wasting time."

Brian chuckled beside me. I growl and hit one of his open wounds. He yelled in pain. "There's no time to play with me. My kids are out there in this fucked up place and in all honesty, you deserve to die. So tell me where to go now!" Brian still smiled and looked at me. "I miss this. Just us two against the world. Funny how it's going to end with us."

I looked on the road. It was daylight now and the dead wasn't out. Apparently, the sun blinds their eyes and confused them. Some that was out was sunburnt. "It's going to end with you alone Brian. Not with me." "That's what you think. Even after I die, I will still be a part of you. Maybe it's the best you stay away from your kids.

History tends to repeat you know." Brian taunted me. I thought of that too. And that may be true. I hoped not. I spare a glance at Brian. He was already looking and smiling lovingly at me. Ending with him and me. It was funny. "You and me to the end." Brian held my hand as we drove in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I hate life. He directed me back to the first house, the house he took me to when I was ten years old. The damn thing was still standing. Next chance I get, I'm blowing that place up.

I kick open the door and sat him on the same black couch I sat on when I wait for him. The television was still there against the wall, the kitchen to the left and the stairway leading to the bedrooms and the torture room Brian would place me if I didn't listen.

This place really needs to be blown up. There was too memories here.

"How is this place not dead and rotten yet?" I thought out loud. Brian chuckled painfully. "This is my house babe. Do you honestly think I would let anyone tamper with it?" Brian said with a smile. I glared at him. "I was hoping. How you keep it safe?" Brian nodded towards the door.

"Lock all the locks." I rolled my eyes, thinking he was joking. I lock all the two locks and the lock you can't unlock from the outside. I decided not to question it. Once the lock turn, a few mechanics echoed throughout the house, the lights flickered on and I swear something opened up somewhere. I was in disbelief, but Brian chuckled.

"The fact you still get surprise is so cute." I growl and headed upstairs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I really should just let him bleed, but I need him. Fucking cure.


	23. This is your time now. (Darrel)

Brian was good for the past few days, in other words, he was calm and collect while avoiding telling me where the cure was. I didn't want my babies out there living with the infected. I knew Brian felt the same way, but he was a stubborn person. 

So I let it go and acted like a good person he ever wanted while he heal. Brian didn't trust me as he watch silently as I change his bandages. I didn't like that, but did my job. I fixed him food, bathed him and we would cuddle in bed while sleep. 

A few days turn to a couple weeks. He was perfectly better now. He would practice his abilities as I strengthen mine. I would use one infected and try to connect with it. The infected only working organ was its brain. Part of me thought maybe I can separate the infection from the body, but it was too late. The infected was dead. 

Zero was technically dead, but his brain was a working tool. Constantly getting smarter. But Zero was more animalistic than human now. Andy's body was alive and the infection in his brain was like the infected. Thanks to my saliva, I had control over him while at the same time, Andy have control over his body as well.

I was thinking Andy may be having cravings like the infected and he hoped Steven and Ryan would help him with that. At the moment, I was making five infected do the thriller dance just for the hell of it. I was a bit more confident. The more I lean towards my animalistic side, the more connected I felt towards the dead. It was almost comforting.

Once the sun was going down, I release the five infected and went inside, only to be stop by Brian sitting on the couch. "Sit with me Darrel." Biting my bottom lip, I sat with him. Brian held my hand and turn to me. Brian was focus and in thought and it was honestly a turn on.

I curse myself silently. "I have been thinking about what you want from me. I might help you. But only if you promise one thing." Brian graze my cheek softly. "What?" I asked, willing to do anything. "Leave me out of it. I don't want to do nothing else.

Once the infected dies, the acting president will take control of the survivors. Only you can help them. Not me." I was confused about many things. Me? "Why me?" I asked. Brian smile at me and pulled me to straddle him. He sighed as he played with the bottom of my shirt. "Growing up, I had a strict upbringing. 

No love or compassion. So soon, I looked for that in little kids. They were innocent. I allowed myself to fall for the kids instead of people my age. They didn't have that same type of thrill I had with kids. Soon, join the military to have more power and control, knowing I would make rank fast.

I still messed with kids because they wanted it. Some took forcing, but I love the power it gave me. They were ready to please while some treasure the fact they attracted a older man. At twenty, I was classified that I had a sex addiction and a accusation against me touching a child and my parents thought I was sexually abused and it was the reason why I go for kids. 

They sent me to therapy, not wanting to get rid of me from the military. So when the time came for me to take control of half of the United States, I took it. And I don't regret nothing I did. All the death and suffering, I wouldn't change not one thing." He told me strictly, his eyes bore into mine.

It explain a bit about him, but not his promise. He pressed a finger to my lips before I could asked. "Let me finish Darrel." I nodded. He smile before kissing me deeply, pulling me close as he can. His rough hands ran through my oily hair as the other ran down my stretched stomach, not quite down yet.

I was secretly hoping my body would heal faster though. I quickly move his hand from my belly, a bit insecure. We separated and smile gently at me. "As I raised you, I fell in love with you. You gain a bit of pointers from me, but the one thing I love was the fire you had since you was young.

I tried to put it out, but it was always still there. You were a fighter, you went against me, but we both knew we still cared about each other. We still love each other and us fighting was nothing but a game of cat and mouse. I wanted you to be powerful with me. 

I wanted you to understand and love what I was doing. And you once did." Brian looked at my belly, laying a hand softly on it. "Then your babies came. They are very beautiful and I wanted to raise them like my own. I still think of them as my own. 

I want my own from the only person I ever loved. But if I can't, then I will do the next best thing and help your kids live their life. But if I think about giving you the cure, I want to be left out of the politics. I want to be updated on your kids. And I want to know how that boy is treating you.

I might be living comfortably, but I won't hesitate to come out of hiding and kill him." "What makes you think I can run this place?" I asked, my hands on Brian's face. Brian smiled. "Because I raised you and I love you. You know what I did right and what I did wrong. 

And I believe in you and I know you will make the right choices for your people." Brian stood up, holding me as I wrap my legs around his waist. He took me to the bedroom and there, we made sweet love. 

We did it for three days before giving me the cure and telling me to go to the border to help my people. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I have a family to take care of.


	24. I did it for You.

Darrel was watched by the kids, his friends, and his family. They was all silent, hearing this new information. They all thought Darrel fought tooth and nail for the cure, but to hear that Brian gave it was unbelievable. Allen didn't know what to think, looking at Nick for help, but Nick was equally speechless like everyone else.

Darrel only focus was on his seven year old boy silently crying on the floor. Darrel looked at me sadly. "Three years later, I was doing the usual updates. It was only supposed to be an update and a one night stay. But you were right about everything me.

I would be forever attached to Brian. Brian knew I was trying to be committed to you, but it's always the game of cat and mouse between us. That night, he caught me only because I was willing to get caught. I got swept up with need for him. I still love him and wanted him. He didn't rape me or force me to do what I didn't want. 

I want him and he let me have him. And I don't regret it. Brian finally got what he wanted. A family." Darrel looked at Tommy. "When I found out I was pregnant by Brian, I told your daddy and stayed with Brian as much as I can. He was so happy. He watched you grow in my tummy, heard your heartbeat and felt your movements.

He watch me give birth to you and held you for the first time. He heard your cries and looked at you with so much love." Darrel softly said. Darrel lifted Tommy's head and made him look straight at Darrel. "He was never a bad guy. He was misunderstood.

And I will forever love him as much as he will always love you." Tommy got up and hugged Darrel hard, crying. Darrel whispered in Tommy's ear and Tommy nodded, dry his face with a sad smile. Darrel kissed Tommy's head and told the kids to go to the room and close the door, making sure they take the babies as well. 

Once the door was closed, Darrel sighed and looked at Allen with a pleading yet angry look. Darrel was still heartbroken. "I killed him for you. Brian knew it was coming. He would tease me about it all the time. When that time came, he told me he loved me and it was okay. I was hoping killing him for you would please you.

That maybe it would show that I finally over him. He watched me drove a knife through him with a fucking smile on his face. Do you know how hard it hurt to come by to a guy who I knew don't love me because of my stupid decision? I wanted to stay with you to keep the family together, but it hurt when you look at me like I was the scum of the earth.

And I deserve it. So tell me, after all these years, why are you still with me?" Darrel was trying his best to speak clearly while he was holding back tears. His throat was tight, his eyesight blurry. He found no reason to be with Allen other than the kids.

He do love Allen, but he was tired of fronting being in love with him. He was thinking maybe he was the one who was the problem. So he left before Allen could answer the question. Allen was thinking about everything that happened. Maybe their relationship was doomed from the start.

He shouldn't have gotten with Darrel during the struggle Darrel was going through. But all the same, he love him. He was trying to understand Darrel, maybe even figure out where Darrel's mindset was. One thing was for sure, they cause each other pain that none of them couldn't get pass. Maybe they be in a relationship, but they could be together and get to know each other again.

Just be friends again and work their way up to being in a relationship. He was just about to voice it when Darrel got up and left. Allen didn't know whether to go after him or let him think things through. Thankfully, Ryan went after him.

The room was full of emotion, Darrel's brothers leaving, most likely going after Darrel as well. Nick groan loudly, just about sounding pretty much as we feel. "As much as I love story time like everyone else, we really need lighter topics." Nick stated and just about everyone was agreeing.


	25. A New Start

A week went by, no one making a move to clear the air between Darrel and Allen. They worked together to care for their four kids, both with the knowledge to never have kids for a long time.  


Or never. Four is enough.  


Darrel constantly kept looking for problem to fix, but also conversing with the acting president in the west. He wouldn't tell me what happen and how they end that bomb threat, but Zero's limping was enough to say there was a fight and a death. 

Allen was trying to be better by gaining more of a relationship with his kids. Darrel saw it and secretly felt glad for Allen, but they barely talk and Darrel wasn't going to be the one to break it. Allen knew Darrel was stubborn when he got caught, but he found it strangely cute. Darrel would blush and look away like he didn't care.  


Two weeks go by and everyone is sick of their mess. Allen would always ask for advice form his friends and Darrel would ignore advice given to him. They would dance around each other a lot while around the kids and ignore each other by themselves. It was mostly because they didn't know what to say each other than in their feelings. Their friends was getting annoyed.  


Three weeks later, Darrel and Allen found themselves in one room and one bed with a bathroom. They was forced there until they made up. Whether physically, emotionally, or however they can.  


Ryan's words.  


Needless to say, they talked. They agreed that they should take a break and maybe look for some else to be with so long as they talk and there is no hard feelings. They agreed to stay at the same place with their kids and be good friends. No sex allowed between them unless they're both capable of agreeing and it of out of love. They shared a small kiss and both felt the weight lifted themselves.  


Two years later, they were dating again and in love.  


Four years later, Darrel was pregnant with their fifth and sixth child and this time, they did it together.  


Also, Allen secretly want as many kids as he can get out of Darrel.  


Sue him.  


Darrel and Allen along with their friends and family forever stuck together like glue. The past was behind them, and they couldn't wait for the future. 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Help me Series
> 
> Now it's Nick and Lander's turn. Please turn your attention to Nick and Lander guide to a happy life. 
> 
> For more Darrel and Allen, please turn your attention to Darrel's and Allen's Adventures.
> 
> If you want more Father/Son Relationship which is hinted throughout the series, Turn your attention to Daddy love it that way series. Bill and his special boy. 
> 
> Again, Thank you. Love you all.


End file.
